Happy Mother's Day
by KittyKatBella
Summary: The second generation kids all have a little something special for their mom's this Mother's Day. Join them as they get prepared for the big day.
The sun rose on May 8, the second Sunday of that month. Kids all over Peach Creek were getting ready to celebrate Mother's Day with their moms.

"Chris, come on, wake up!"

"Izzy, gimmie a few more minutes..."

"We have to make Mom her breakfast in bed! Don't you want to make your 'special omelets'?"

"Oh yeah. Alright, be right down."

Izzy left the outside of her brother's room as she went downstairs to meet the twins. Chris got out of bed and got dressed, heading downstairs himself. Him, Izzy, and the twins had agreed to make their mom breakfast in bed to celebrate the holiday. Chris was making omelets, Izzy was making bacon, and the twins were making pancakes with Izzy's supervision.

"Where are the eggs?" Chris asked, looking in the fridge.

"In the fridge," Izzy answered, turning on the stove.

"Thanks, that's really helpful," Chris said sarcastically. Eventually he found what he was looking for and started making his omelets.

* * *

Martin woke early that morning- earlier than he usually did, anyway. He got up and dressed, waking Ryland, Sierra, and Maya. They had planned to get up extra early and get all of their chores done before their mom woke up, so they could then make breakfast. Martin knocked softly on the door of his older sister.

"Ryland, time to get up," He said. He listened to Ryland stir in her bed before responding. Martin went to wake Sierra and Maya next, and they all started on their chores.

"Oh boy oh boy, Mother's Day!" Nick said excitedly as he jumped out of bed. He quickly threw on the first things he could find- a Minecraft shirt, some jeans, and his dad's old jacket, passed down to him- and scrambled up the stairs to Sheldon's room. He barged into the little boy's room, "Sheldon, Sheldon, wake up! It's Mother's Day!"

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Sheldon jumped awake. He pulled on the first set of pajamas he laid his eyes on and rushed downstairs to the kitchen with Nick. They started cooking something up for their mom, though it was hard to tell what it was. Upstairs, their mom woke to the smell of something horrid. She sighed.

"Another Mother's Day, another unidentified uneditable substance from Nick and Sheldon," She said to herself, then smiled, "I love my family."

* * *

Three (and a half!) year old Oliva woke up, the rising sun flooding her room with red-orange light. She tiptoed down the hall to her parents' room. The door creaked open as she entered the bedroom. She slowly and quietly crawled up onto her mom's side of the bed, hugging her around the neck. Sarah, her mom, was startled awake.

"Good morning, Mommy," Oliva greeted, "Happy Mommy's Day."

"Oliva, how many times have I told you to not do that?" Sarah scolded. Oliva shrunk back slightly, but Sarah smiled, "Thanks, sweetie."

"Jason and Janet are making breakfast," Oliva said, "Come on!"

The small girl bounced up and down, waiting for her mom to get out of bed.

"Oliva, leave Mom alone," Jason said, entering and picking up his baby sister, "Sorry Mom, get some more sleep, if you want. We won't be ready for a while."

"No, it's alright," Sarah yawned, "I'll be down soon."

Jason carried Oliva downstairs where Janet was making some type of pastry.

"Hi Oliva," Janet greeted.

"Mommy's gonna be down soon," Oliva announced.

"What?! But I'm not done yet! We're not nearly done!" Janet panicked.

"Janet, it's alright, calm down," Jason said, "We still have time. She's not gonna be mad if it's not ready by the time she comes down."

* * *

Nicole was already up, checking the mail. She had ordered flowers for Mother's Day, and they should have been here today. As she got the mail, she saw a box containing the flowers she had ordered a week ago. She carried them inside and set the mail on the table. Nicole set the bundle of flowers in a cup of water, taking out one pink carnation. She set that flower on a plate containing bacon and eggs.

"Mom's gonna love this!" Nicole said to herself, beaming, "It's so rad!"

Nicole carried the plate upstairs to her parents' room, knocking on the door.

"Good morning, mom," She said, "It's Mother's Day. And I made you this rad breakfast."

Nicole's mom sat up in bed and yawned.

"Morning hon, thanks," Nazz smiled as she took the breakfast from her daughter's hands, "Aw, sweet flower. Thank you."

"No sweat," Nicole said, "I ordered 'em a week ago."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that," Nazz said.

"Of course I did; you're the best mom, like, ever," Nicole said.

* * *

"Ok everyone, we have a breakfast for four moms to make here," Lily was saying to her brother and cousins, "We gotta make sure it's the best."

"Victor, Mary, and Martha, you guys are on bacon control," Phil took control, "June and Jakob, you're making the pancakes. James, Justin, and Lil, you're doing the eggs and omelets. And me and Lily are on presentation."

"You got it!" Everyone agreed and got to work.

Victor brought in lots of bacon and Mary and Martha started frying it. June and Jakob made a bit of a mess while mixing up the pancake batter, but Lily and Phil wiped it all up. Lil got out two cartons of eggs while James and Justin heated up the stove. Phil and Lily barked orders at their cousins and sometimes each other. Once all the food was done, the eldest of the four sets of siblings- Lily, Victor, Jakob, and James- carried the plates of food upstairs while everyone else followed behind them,

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" Everyone but the four kids holding food shouted. That startled all of the parents awake (Except for Victor, Mary, and Martha's dad, he was at his farm in the cul-de-sac) and they sat up. Lily, Victor, Jakob, and James delivered the food to each of their respective moms.

"The son and daughters of a Sheppard and their cousins have put together a feast fit for four queens in honor of your holiday," Victor said, setting the plate of food on his mom's lap.

"We all worked hard to make this," Lily said, her fingers secretly crossed under the plate as she handed it to her mom.

"We put our blood, sweat, and tears into this meal," Jakob said, handing his plate to his mom.

"Not really, but we worked really hard on it," James said, giving the last plate of food to his mom.

"Boy, I can't wait to see what Father's Day is like," Brandon chuckled.

As the morning continued, everyone in the cul-de-sac- and trailer park- hung out with their moms. Above the cul-de-sac the clouds floated around to form three words:

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


End file.
